<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无尽深渊 by Dalasy_Van</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086049">无尽深渊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van'>Dalasy_Van</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>乌尔达哈风俗店系列 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Gang Rape, M/M, Milking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*抹布男精<br/>*单身父亲为了养孩子去卖淫的故事（我只是单纯想写单身父亲被操）<br/>*内含产乳、药物、轮奸、父子乱伦、dirty talk<br/>*文章里有名字的角色就是我oc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>乌尔达哈风俗店系列 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无尽深渊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">精灵年纪还很轻，照理来说像他这个时候独自一人生活并不会太困难，甚至比较轻松。但是据住在这一片的人说，他看起来总是很疲惫，生活也捉襟见肘的样子。更是没有任何娱乐，每次结束工作就匆匆回到家里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">之后大家才知道发生在这名年轻人身上的遭遇，他所深爱的女性在生下孩子以后却抛弃了他们，精灵仍然对她怀抱着近乎悲哀的无望感情，选择了独自抚养他们的孩子。对他来说，要同时养活两个人，还要照顾一个婴孩，确实太强人所难了。尽管同情他，可大家都心有余而力不足。居住此地的不少人依靠矿山生存，大都拖家带口，维持生计已经是竭尽全力。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">最近困扰精灵的大问题是他儿子的口粮，母乳是婴儿最理想的食物，然而这么一个简单的食物来源偏偏他无法得到。这时，被他曾经在矿山中救了一命的小商人为他带来了一个并不算理想的解决方法。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“要说成本最低的方法，就只有这个了。”商人将装了某种药物的盒子递给精灵，“这是我从乌尔达哈的一个大主顾那里得来的，好像是试作品，所以免费送给了我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“这是什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“说起来有些难以启齿……这个是那位大老板打算给他风俗店里面的员工用的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“风、风俗店！？”精灵结巴的说出这个词时涨红了脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“就是……你知道嘛，有钱人有些特殊癖好，打了这个药就算是男人也可以分泌母乳。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“怎么会有这种东西啊！？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“这……我一开始也觉得很不可思议，但听说这好像是那位老板特地从伊修加德请人在近期研制出来的，所以我们之前都没听说过这种东西。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">精灵仔细思考，但即使是旁人也不难看出最终决定是如何在他脑内慢慢形成的——寻找替代的营养品非常耗费时间和金钱，并非他负担得起的方案，那么如此，他的选择就只有一个了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">最终，精灵留下了那盒药剂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">精灵按照说明规定的剂量每天注射，令人惊喜的是这个药物不仅没有让他产生不良反应，甚至有一种身体得到放松的感觉。哪怕这个药不管用，起码也能让我感觉舒服点，精灵这么想着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">然而他赌赢了，这个怪异的药物居然真的起效了——当他在哺乳时，有一种美妙的感觉充盈着他的全身，他猜想这是母亲养育孩子时的幸福感。只可惜他不知道婴儿的吮吸基本是掠食性的，带来的只有疼痛。正因为如此，他没有对被吮吸乳头时自己产生快感这一点产生警惕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">事情的开端始于某一天的工作，大家在矿山中挥汗如雨，不过汗湿的衣物仍然无法掩饰精灵身上的怪异之处——他胸前晕染开来的两团痕迹很难不让人起疑，更何况其他矿工早就在背地里议论过他那个日渐变大的胸部。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">令人笃定精灵身体出现问题的还是他的裤子。当精灵弯腰搬起地上的物品时，他那抬起的屁股上有一块格外明显的水渍，并且是以他的屁股洞为圆心扩散开来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">当不知谁的手揉上那个屁股时，精灵理所当然的发出了一声淫叫。随后的事情就简单了，男人们一拥而上，迫不及待的想要看看精灵的屁股和奶子变成了什么模样。果然那个屁股洞已经是汁水淋漓，勃起的阴茎证实了主人正处于性兴奋中的事实。最引人注目的还是精灵的乳房，那确实是已经可以被称为乳房的程度了，从乳头的位置不断渗出精灵的奶水。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“哈，这真的和女人的奶子差不多。”有人伸手摸了上去，“乳晕差不多比我老婆还大，真骚。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“你们看，他的乳头居然是陷进去的，真奇怪。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“比起男人长了一对母牛一样的奶子，这根本不算什么吧！”男人的嘲笑引发了人群的起哄声，他受到鼓舞，将手指捅进了凹陷的乳头，“看来奶水真的是从这里出来的，里面好湿啊。”人们兴奋的探索精灵的身体，无视了他微弱的乞求声。有人试图想把他内陷的乳头弄出来一睹真容，便含住了他的胸部开始吮吸。精灵的乞求声化作高亢的呻吟，阴茎顶部射出了些许稀薄的液体。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“他被人吸奶好像很高兴呢，真是个好母亲，我都有点嫉妒了。”男人们坏笑着揶揄精灵的反应，“既然如此也让我当你的孩子好不好啊？我亲爱的妈、妈。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">精灵因为羞耻和难堪颤抖着，他能感觉到被吮吸时胸部那可怕的热度，阴茎借此得到的快感之余，肉穴的空虚感觉越来越强烈。当男人的舌头玩弄他藏在里面的乳头时，乳头就听话的流出了丰沛的乳汁，甚至比他哺乳时还要多。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">男人用力的一吸，随着响亮的“啾”声，精灵的乳头就像他的阴茎一样精神的勃起了，在空气里以高潮射精的气势向外吐露奶水。有人伸出手指弹了弹他的乳头，精灵就一边发出不堪入耳的叫声一边剧烈的抽搐着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“哇，射精射的真厉害，还没停。”人们摸了一把精灵的下体，“不过他平时也没空自慰吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“这倒是，毕竟我们的好妈妈回家还要奶孩子……世界上没有一边喂奶一边撸管这种差劲母亲吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“话说回来，”此时精灵正因为被用力捏住乳头尖叫着，“他的乳头也特别大，而且勃起后看起来还很长。要是你的乳头能和你那尺寸可怜的阴茎换一下就好了，你说是不是啊？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“不会你以前的女人就是因为这个才离开你的吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">听到这句话，精灵从情欲中找回了理智，“你闭嘴！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“哟呵，一个荡妇还敢凶老子。”被顶嘴的人用力在精灵的屁股上打了一巴掌，满意的看到他后穴喷射淫水的模样，“不过一个被打屁股就喷水的变态，挨操的时候学母狗叫唤就好了，说个屁的人话。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“你那一掌倒是提醒我了，总觉得这货的屁股是不是也和奶子一起变大了？”有人的注意力从胸部被转移开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“难道不是之前就有这么大吗？这种大屁股很适合生孩子啊，其实你家那个小孩是你自己生的吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">精灵紧紧的抿住嘴想要以沉默抗拒羞辱，但是明显他们只想让精灵做一切他不愿意的事，“问你话呢，你这个便宜婊子！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">直到有人试图侵略精灵那个热情的肉洞，他才崩溃的用哭腔哀求，“不，别……”他能感觉到自己的尊严正在钢索上岌岌可危。可这次是残酷的现实扇了他一巴掌，“别？我看你想要的很，我的手指还没进去呢这个婊子洞就吸上来了，手指拔都拔不出来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“呃……！”精灵发出一声悲鸣，这么一说他才意识到自己的肉穴确实夹着什么，而且穴肉还在努力蠕动着想要把那根手指吞进来。他越是想要摆脱，越是发现自己其实正在热情的扭动腰部，好让手指操的更深一点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“别哭了，说你是娘们你还真是娘们了？你个带把的发情母猪。”男人拍了拍精灵的脸颊，“我们不是那种赖账的人，既然嫖了就会给钱——你不是为了养孩子正缺钱吗？就算是为了你儿子也得努力一下吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">精灵被这个条件打动了，既然是为了他的孩子——即便他心里的某个角落很明白，他只不过是一只渴望鸡巴的骚母狗——精灵立刻抛却了刚才还想试图维护的尊严，从善如流的扮演起妓女的角色。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“操！这个洞真他妈骚！”第一根干进去的鸡巴立刻被汹涌的穴汁和谄媚的穴肉热情迎接了。每一块媚肉都如同岩石上的藤壶一般争先恐后的攀附上阴茎，并且牢牢的吸住了每一寸地方。精灵的理智在后穴接收到鸡巴的那一刻已经完全飞走了，因此他对自己流着口水露出了一副发情的痴态浑然不觉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“我看你根本就只是自己想被操吧？还拿儿子当借口，贱人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“才、才不是……”精灵因为嘴里含了一根阴茎含糊不清的回答，“都是为了钱，因为养孩子很花钱嘛……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“给我好好吸！一直都是自己被吸，偶尔也尝试一下吸别人试试吧？毕竟不能只进不出，用我的精液好好给你补补，哈哈哈。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“嗯❤是的，非常感谢❤”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“这家伙，已经全身散发出雌性的味道了啊。奶水也流的很凶，正好我口渴了，与其这样浪费……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">精灵发出了黏腻的鼻音，“不行，那是要给孩子喝的……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“放心啦，你流的可多了。”男人用力捏了一把精灵的臀肉，他胸前的奶水立刻喷涌而出，射了正在吸奶的人一脸，“你看，你现在就像一个出奶的水龙头一样，要是真的回家发现奶水不够么，大不了我们再来操你几下，毕竟有困难就要互帮互助，你说对不对？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">精灵没有回答——他已经在快感中彻底失去了意识，只剩下身体的本能在迎合着性交。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">等他恢复意识已经是在家里了，精灵完全不记得自己是怎么回来的，只有情欲退潮后的羞耻感紧紧裹挟住他。回想起自己之前的行为，没有哪一处是不令他自己羞愧的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">我把自己变成这幅样子只是想要养活这孩子，不是为了卖淫献媚的啊……精灵这么想着，从床上抱起他的孩子，这是唯一能让他平静下来的存在。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">很快精灵就知道自己错了，因为当那孩子开始吮吸时，精灵不受控制的回忆起自己的乳头被男人们玩弄时带来的快感。他感觉浑身都酥麻起来，神智也开始飘飘忽忽的。对了，在性交的时候他会喷出很多的奶水……精灵的手握住了自己再次勃起的阴茎。在自慰的快感中，精灵意识到自己成为了那些男人口中一边哺乳一边撸管的最差劲的人，他最后是在哭泣中高潮的。在那之后他连夜逃离了这个地方——然而那只是加剧了他向泥沼陷没的速度而已。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“啧，才这么点。”年轻的精灵族看着手中稀少的钱币，撇了撇嘴。如果仔细观察，就会发现他与趴在地上吞咽男人鸡巴的年长精灵长得极为相似。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“你知足吧，”完事的男人提了提裤子，“你爸又不年轻了，屁股也没以前紧，能捞到几个钱就不错了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“就是啊，”正在享受口交服务的顾客插了句嘴，“也就你还会对你爸这个贱货发情吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">面对男人们的嘲笑，青年气得憋红了脸，“谁会对这种老母猪发情啊？闭嘴吧你个秒射男。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">男人冲青年摇了摇手指，“注意你的态度，小子。你现在在外面欠的债可都要靠你爸这个肉便器还，所以面对你爸的客人，语气好一点。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“哇，让你爸卖身还债，你这儿子真是有够混账的。”不知情的人发出了响亮的啧啧声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“要不是有这种父亲我会到这个地步？”青年嫌恶的看了一眼自己的父亲，“这世界上谁会有这种奶子大的恶心的老爸啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“哈哈哈，这倒可以理解。”一名客人端详着精灵那快要擦到地上的乳头，“嗨呀，你爸爸刚刚来到这里的时候很年轻，身体哪里都很漂亮……我至今都记得他四肢着地一边扶着还是婴儿的你喂奶一边被我们操时的模样，那真是别有一番滋味。你爸爸可是为了有更多的奶水把你养大才卖屁股的，你要好好感谢爸爸哦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“他要是真的只是为了我，就不会在我断奶了以后还接着当妓女了！我天天都要听他发出那种下流的发情声音……他现在把身体搞成这样也是咎由自取。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“不过嘛，当时他一个人带着孩子跑来这里，也没有什么谋生手段，唯一的长处就是对鸡巴摇晃奶子和屁股。而且这幅身体稍微摸一下就发情，也做不了正常工作，真是个彻头彻尾的废物，你妈就是因为这样才抛弃这个不重用的男人吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">被口交的客人来回审视着这对父子，“话说回来，你们其实挺像的啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“谁会长得像被鸡巴捅到变形的脸啊！”青年攥紧了拳头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“不，我是说，你们都是废物。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">青年在一屋子的哄笑声里竭尽全力的压抑怒火，血液撞的他的耳膜哐哐响，连人是什么时候走光的都没注意到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“呸。”青年往地上啐了一口，走到了精灵的身边。他居高临下的看着自己的父亲，那个屁股还在往外吐着不知道多少人混在一起的精液。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“喂，还没高潮完啊，废物。”青年一脚踏上那个黏糊糊的屁股，看到里面的精液喷了一股出来，“啧，是不是今天接客前给你药打太多了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">没有人知道那些产乳的药剂还有成瘾的副作用，一旦超出剂量就会不可收拾。青年还记得那是他十几岁的时候，这是他第一次和他的父亲性交。当然如今他才不会承认干过这档子事，毕竟十几岁了还一边插着自己父亲的屁股洞一边被抱在怀里吸奶并不是什么光彩的事情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">他确实曾经深深爱着这个世界上唯一的亲人，不过那都是他意识到这个男人的姿态有多么丑陋之前的事了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“啧，别把精液喷的满地都是啊，到时候打扫的可是我。”青年用无奈的口吻说话了，“算了，我就勉为其难来安慰你一下吧，反正……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">反正是最后一次了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">鸡巴进入湿滑的肉穴完全是畅通无阻，因为肉穴不如以前那么紧实，青年每一次抽插的时候都会听到噗嗤噗嗤的声音。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“你高潮的样子也太吓人了，要是其他人看到你这个模样肯定不敢再上门了。我说你，被自己的亲生儿子操就这么开心？真是令人作呕的变态。”青年的五官因为无端的愤怒扭曲起来，这幅模样居然和他的父亲因为高潮而扭曲的五官有异曲同工之妙。他咬牙切齿的对精灵发泄心中的不满，不过大多是他这几年来反复说了好几遍的话而已。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">即便自己的亲生儿子把生活中的一切过错推到了自己身上，精灵仍然没有难过——在刚开始的时候他是会伤心的，但现在他已经无所谓了，只要不被抛弃就好，只要能留在那孩子身边，他什么都愿意做的。更何况他是发自真心的通过与儿子的交合获得了幸福感，在他的内心也有一个恶意的愿望，那就是试图用自己异常的肉体绑架儿子的阴茎，让对方确实的需要他，哪怕只是以一个肉便器的身份。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“因为我最喜欢你了……”精灵发出哼哼唧唧的声音，“和你的话不管多少次妈妈都会高潮的……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“哈，连自己是爸爸还是妈妈都分不清了吗。”青年有些怜悯的看着做出邀请动作的精灵，扬起巴掌狠狠抽打起了对方的屁股。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“别摆出这幅样子，你以为你还有人愿意操你吗！”精灵的臀肉像是有吸力，每当青年的手掌接触都像没入了流沙，“你比任何一个地方的妓女都不如，妓女被操还能收钱，你应该给操你的人钱啊，你这个赔钱货！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“对不起，我会给钱的，是我不要脸想被操，拜托了，把我射到精液从嘴里满出来为止吧……”精灵对青年张开了双臂，“快过来吧，不管什么时候妈妈这里都有很多奶水可以喝哦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">精灵的乳头不需要外力的作用也能保持挺立在外面的状态了，虽然故意把乳头塞进去再挤出来，看着他变成失控的乳汁喷泉也很有意思，不过对青年来说这招早就玩腻了。他喜欢撕咬这对把他喂大的乳房，在上面留下自己的齿印。而他的父亲从来不介意，甚至在被疼痛对待时格外欢愉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">青年埋在精灵的怀里，让他想起第一次操这个烂货时，自己几乎全身埋进了那身淫肉，然后滑稽的抽动着阴茎，在这婊子母猪一般粗野的喊叫声中射精了。现在和那时也一样，精灵的双腿牢牢缠上自己的身体，拥抱的力度像是想用乳汁溺死自己一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">或许到现在我都还是爱他的。青年没头没脑的这么想着，他脸上湿了一大片，不知道是泪水还是蹭在脸上的奶水。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">青年从父亲的身上离开了，看着精灵因为肚子里灌满了自己的精液而满足的抚摸腹部，冷哼几乎是差点就从鼻孔里窜出来了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“这是最后一次了。”他一边整理衣物一边说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“最……后……？”精灵还因为快感有些茫然。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“我得到了渠道，把你卖给了乌尔达哈一家风俗店，说起来，你身上用的药最开始好像就是那家店生产的。”青年冷冷的看着精灵，“那个老板非常大方，愿意花一大笔钱买你这个不值钱的便器。这样我的债就可以全部还清了。当然我打听过，那家店的待遇很不错，你也不用在这里过苦日子了。”青年想了想，又假惺惺的在最后补上一句。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“不要！”精灵几乎是歇斯底里的尖叫起来，“我不在乎过的怎么样，我……我只想和你……不要抛下我好不好……”他的语气马上又转换成卑微的恳求。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“但我在乎过的怎么样，我不想过苦日子了。”青年冷酷的拒绝了精灵的乞求，“为了你最爱的人，你会听话的对吧，我亲爱的妈妈？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">青年在吐出“妈妈”两个字的时候语调尖酸刻薄到了极点，他自己也很惊讶居然还能用这么伤人的态度说话。虽然精灵哭泣的样子有点令他心烦，不过明天他就能彻底摆脱这个不堪入目的娼妓。一想到这个，青年就觉得可以心安理得的睡个好觉了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“我最开始完全没想到这个药还有令人上瘾的副作用，毕竟我很关心我家商品的状态，绝对不会滥用药物……不过这倒给了我一个新的启发，或许我可以用这个控制住一批货物……”穿着考究的中年男人细细打量着精灵，“看来我可以考虑给我们那位伊修加德的专家小朋友追加一些报酬，你说呢，艾因？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">站在男人身后那位沉默的暗影之民开口了，“明白了，我会按您的意思去办。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">青年有些心惊胆战的看着面前这位风俗店的老板，不知道为什么，即便那位近侍看起来完全是个训练有素的保镖，他也总觉得这位近侍先生说不定也是面前这个男人饲养的宠物之一。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“我听说他是为了把你抚养大才自愿使用那盒药剂的，现在又为了偿还你的债务到我的店里。”男人说话的腔调总给人慢条斯理的优雅斯文感觉，“真是个好父亲，老实说，我真的很羡慕，我也很想要这样溺爱孩子又可以用来操的爸爸。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">青年总觉得男人说那话时的语气冷冰冰的，可是对方分明又在以温和的目光注视着他，“不过你和你爸爸长得很像，你要是愿意的话，我也可以开高价请你上班。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“不、不必了！”青年狠狠打了个寒颤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“真可惜，我还想这样就可以添加本店前所未有的父子丼服务了。”男人摩挲着手上的指环，这回他的惋惜口气听起来倒是很真心实意，“改变主意了请随时来找我。那么，这是给你的钱。”那名被唤作艾因的近侍立刻将一个钱袋子放到青年手里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">青年拿着袋子都觉得口干舌燥起来，他还没见过这么多金币。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“要是钱不够花了这里随时欢迎你。”对方的这句话让青年在离开时差点摔了一跤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">开什么玩笑，他绝对不会再来这个鬼地方了！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“好了，你也打起精神来吧，已经有不少老顾客听到消息向我预约了你。”男人看着失魂落魄的精灵，“还是自我介绍一下，我叫格卢西尔特，不过这不重要，因为你以后只要称呼我主人就可以了，就像你的名字也不是那么重要一样。”格卢西尔特从艾因的手里拿起一个挂着号码牌的金环，“以后这个编号就代表了你，和其他店员一样。我可没那么多功夫记那些乱七八糟的名字。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">格卢西尔特示意艾因把对方带过来，这时他换上了一副微笑的面孔，那冷冰冰的口吻也消失无踪了，“放心吧，只要你愿意，店里会有很多更爱你的儿子……不会让你感到寂寞的。”他温柔的抚摸了精灵的脸颊，“你就忘了那个孩子吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">精灵的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着，说出了只有他们两人才能听见的耳语。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">格卢西尔特微微睁大了眼睛，“哎呀，那可真是……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">青年比所有人预想之中更快的再度光顾了风俗店，令人意外的是他并非因为花光了钱来谋生，而是另有目的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“你说，你想要赎回你父亲。”格卢西尔特颇有兴趣的看着青年，“很有趣。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">他扫了一眼青年带来的钱，“我看看，应该比我给你的还要多上一些吧？意外的很能干嘛，比你那个废物爸爸有出息。”格卢西尔特呷了一口杯中的茶，“能告诉我原因吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“我……”青年别过头，垂下了脑袋，“我后悔了，我还是想把父亲接回来……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">格卢西尔特依然用饶有兴味的眼神注视着他，然后拍了拍手，“很感动。既然这样，只要你爸爸愿意和你回去，我就破例允许了吧。亲爱的艾因，带他去店里找97号。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“遵命，主人。”艾因只给了青年一个眼神，示意他跟在自己后面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">青年跟在他身后，感觉弯弯绕绕的走了很久，“这里就是97号工作的地方，请。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">青年推开门，出现在他面前的是过于冲击的一幕。他的父亲正在一群男人的簇拥下为他们哺乳，精灵脸上的快乐是如此的真实，他居然像是那群男人真正的母亲一样用对待孩子的口吻和他们说话，甚至在侍奉他人时也像在照顾婴儿的母亲。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“97号，有人要带你走。”艾因走到精灵跟前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“嗯……？今天我没有客人呀，我答应了孩子们要好好陪他们在家里的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“就是这位，你的亲生儿子。”艾因侧过身露出脸色苍白的青年。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">精灵愣愣的看着对方，过了好久才开口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“不认识的面孔，是新客人吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“什、什么！？”青年难以置信的喊叫起来，“你说你不认识我！？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“因为我在这里有了很多儿子，我也不记得是哪一个了。”精灵痴痴的笑了起来，“你要是想要我做你爸爸或者妈妈都可以哦，这里有很多奶水。”精灵冲青年展示自己的乳房，因为刚刚被一名客人吮吸过，上面挂满了唾液。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“你为什么这么惊讶？”格卢西尔特的声音冷不丁从青年背后响起，把他惊得一个趔趄，“这不是理所当然的吗？比起一个抛弃自己的儿子，一群爱自己给自己钱的儿子谁更让他幸福，不用脑子都能想明白。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“你、你……”青年的脸从苍白变成铁青，好不容易从齿缝里挤出几个字眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“你难道没注意到你身体有些不对劲吗？”格卢西尔特笑眯眯的看着青年，青年低头才发现自己的胸前不知道什么时候晕染开两团水渍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">“我猜你这几天是不是感觉有点胀痛？”格卢西尔特在青年耳边低语，“在你打算卖掉你父亲的几天前，他就偷偷给你下了这个药……他在那时就觉得不对劲了，于是不惜拖你下水也想用这个愚蠢的方法挽留你。现在看来，果然做父母的最了解自己孩子啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">那个和当初劝说97号一样的温柔口吻又一次出现了，“在这里你也可以找到很多爱你的父亲，如何呢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-10654901">
  <span class="ql-author-10654901">end</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>